random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Sins
Random-ness Sins is a rip-off of ' Everything Wrong With series, created by , where nitpicks of a certain article are reviewed. One thing worth pointing out is that ITV is a jerk, and might do a Random-ness Sins on your article, whether you want him to or not. You are free to take part in this too. Reviewed Articles * NEW GEN 7 POKEMON CONFIRMED! (22 sins; reviewed 26th March, 2016) * Random-ness Museum (47 sins; reviewed 17th April, 2016) * Bingbang Pencils (4 sins; reviewed 30th April, 2016) * MegaToon1234 Racing Blast (19 sins; reviewed 16th May, 2016) * Shadow's Death List (infinite sins; reviewed 16th May, 2016) * MegaToon1234 Adventure (18 sins; reviewed 17th May, 2016) * Mario Kart: Time Travel (18 sins; reviewed 30th May, 2016) * Mario Sports Mix 2 (39 sins; reviewed 2nd June, 2016) * Mario Kart: Time Travel 2 (33 sins; reviewed 6th June, 2016) * Pokemon Adventure (10 sins; reviewed 14th July, 2016) * Heneryj03's Socks (2,310,930 sins; reviewed 8th August, 2016) * Movies you hated and/or do NOT want a sequel of.. (11 sins; reviewed 27th September, 2016) * Shows that need to be cancelled (50 sins; reviewed 8th December, 2016) * If you can date 1 Fictional Character who would it be? (16 sins; reviewed 29th December, 2016; Resinned for 36 sins on 6th February, 2018) * Peanut Otter's Disco (112 sins) * New Super Mario Bros. Random (10 sins, reviewed 2 April, 2017) * Mario Kart Random (50 sins, reviewed 4 April, 2017) * Robokip (30 sins over 3 pages, reviewed 10th May, 2017) * How To Make Good Movies Bad (94 sins, reviewed 25th January, 2018) * The Navy Finks (TBA) * How To Make Good TV Shows Bad (54121 sins, reviewed March 18th, 2018.) * How To Make Good Video Games Bad (230 sins, reviewed June 24th, 2018) * Kubert: Rural Racing (16 sins, reviewed July 6th, 2018) * Destiny Tennis of Random-ness Wiki (139 sins, reviewed October 9th, 2018) Games * Random-ness Sins/Sonic Adventure (36 sins; reviewed 15th April, 2016) * Random-ness Sins/Moon Snail: The Video Game (24 sins; reviewed 17th April, 2016) * Random-ness Sins/Super Smash Bros. Melee (128 sins, reviewed 17th April, 2016) * Random-ness Sins/Super Smash Bros. (19 sins, reviewed 20th April, 2016) * Random-ness Sins/Super Smash Bros. Brawl (26 sins, reviewed 24th April, 2016) * Random-ness Sins/The Subspace Emissary (96 sins, reviewed 29th April, 2016) * Random-ness Sins/Super Smash Bros. 4 (54 sins, reviewed 30th April, 2016) * Random-ness Sins/Super Monkey Ball (58 sins, reviewed 2nd May, 2016) * Random-ness Sins/Super Monkey Ball: Touch and Roll (244 sins, reviewed 5th May, 2016) * Random-ness Sins/Sonic Heroes (44 sins, reviewed 15th May, 2016) * Random-ness Sins/Shadow the Hedgehog (55 sins, reviewed 19th May, 2016) * Random-ness Sins/Sonic Unleashed (36 sins, reviewed 26th May, 2016) * Random-ness Sins/Sonic and the Secret Rings (44 sins, reviewed 27th May, 2016) * Random-ness Sins/Wario Restroom Game (3 sins; reviewed 5th June, 2016) * Random-ness Sins/Sonic Colours (43 sins; review finished Valentine's Day 2017) * Random-ness Sins/Sonic Lost World (91 sins; reviewed 1st May, 2017) * /Ratchet and Clank/ (Coming soon) * /Ratchet and Clank: Going Commando/ (Coming soon) * /Ratchet and Clank: Up Your Arsenal/ (Coming soon) * /Ratchet: Deadlocked/ (Coming soon) Literature * Random-ness Sins/Coraline (182 sins, reviewed 27th January 2018) * /Over the Hedge 2/ (93 sins, reviewed September 26th, 2018.) Artists * Ed Sheeran (to be reviewed) Television * Gopher Bash (59 sins, reviewed 11th March, 2017) * Camp of Calamity (50 sins) * Mabel Turns the Tables (in progress) * Doctor Terence (in progress) * Little Sportacus (to be reviewed) * Yoko (to be reviewed) * You Have To Care (to be reviewed) * Rad Likes Robots (to be reviewed) * Back In Red Action (to be reviewed) * /Steamed Hams/ (-312 sins, reviewed February 22nd, 2018) Music Videos */Devo - Whip It/ (in progress) Movies *Zootropolis (44 sins, reviewed 18th March, 2017) *Moana (35 sins, reviewed 12th May, 2017) Other * Everything Wrong With Hellonintendo9's Urinal Pages (2,000,000 sins, reviewed 16th May, 2016) * The OK K.O.! Critical Tag (1,002,001,136 sins, reviewed 4th February 2018) * Moon Snail (1,175 sins (Subject to change), reviewed February 4th, 2018) * PixelMiette (38 sins, reviewed June 21, 2018) */Pound Puppies 1986 Wiki/ (3,714 Sins, reviewed October 8, 2018) * /SpongeBob SquarePants (season 12, 2019)/ (20 sins, reviewed 8 April 2019) * /The Fairly OddParents (season 11)/ 15 sins (subject to change), reviewed 19 September 2019) * /Otis's World/ (46 sins, reviewed 20 September 2019) * Jacob Williamson (458 sins, reviewed 14 October 2019) * Mozart999 (100,436 sins, reviewed 17 November 2019) * PizzaPizzaYumYum (184 sins, reviewed 20 November 2019) Category:Shows Category:Random Works!